The Fallen Sith
by rebelmiinds
Summary: After the death of Han Solo, Kylo Ren is left weaker and is more troubled. Rey is now training with Luke Skywalker, but is now having troubling fore visions and dreams.


She felt him.

It was an odd feeling.

It was the mixture of anger, pain, fear..

Sadness..

"What do you see?" Luke's voice echoed in her mind.

The wind swept over her on Anch-to, and it gave her a sense of calamity.

She felt calm, at peace.

Her whole life on Jakku had been nothing but fear, but it melded her into a fierce young woman.

She wouldn't change a thing.

She senses kylo. And she feels his anger, betrayal.

He was a dark, fearing storm, and she was a calm ocean.

They contrasted so much. It's puzzled Rey about how different people could be.

And she understood.

She understood kylo. It scared her of course. How could she not? She felt his fear and his desperation to be powerful and fearless. She sensed his sadness.

"Light," she whispered. She felt his pull toward the the light. She couldn't imagine the battle inside of him.

She's felt it too.

It pulled at kylo ren. But he doesn't let it in. With Kylo ren being pulled to the light, he feels anger, and his need to bring order to the galaxy.

"Darkness."

He feels isolated. He doesn't feel at peace with neither side.

"The balance."

Rey closes her eyes momentarily, while Luke sighs beside her.

It was confusing to Rey. How can a a monster, who murders, kills his own father, and the innocent lives of many people feel a pull toward the light?

"It's simple," Luke replies to her thoughts.

Rey opens her eyes, and she stares at Luke questioningly.

"My whole life, I've been waiting for my parents," Rey says, quietly, almost to herself, but she forced herself to look at luke. she could not bring herself to let luke see her weak like this. She gulps as she feels a lump in throat, and her eyes brimming with tears.

"..I would give anything to have them back."

Luke stares at her, pity evident in his features.

"He's in between. He's never agreed with the ways of the jedi, but neither agrees with the dark side."

"But why kill?" Rey asks softly.

"He wants to feel power, In control." Luke sighs.

"I neglected him as a child. I was too late to save him from snoke."

Rey felt speechless, then. She couldn't find the right words, so she stayed silent.

Luke continued," I've done everything, to keep him from the dark side. I've never told him about their ways, but it only led him straight to the dark side He believes I kept him from his true power."

Rey remained quiet. "Ben?" She asked quietly, hesitantly.

Luke nodded slowly. "Ben solo."

Rey and Luke along at the edge of the cliff. And she let in the calmness of the wind, and the smell of the salty ocean.

Ben solo.

Ben Solo.

That damned name.

It once belonged to a weak, naive, foolish young boy. He believed peace could be made.

Kylo Ren grunted. Memories he had desperately buried, never to be dug up, have been found by a simple girl.

So naive, he thought angrily.

Because of that scavenger girl, she ruined his chance to become everything he's wanted to be.

How could he convince snoke to finish training him?

So, he killed his father.

If only leia and that smuggler weren't so blind, this wouldn't have happened.

What his parents believed was peace, didnt exist. They are ignorant, and refused to see the outlying problem.

Pain, echoed through his very being.

The name Ben Solo haunted him through the darkness of his mind. It brought painful memories. So he killed him.

Ben Solo, he is no longer living. In place, is Kylo Ren. Powerful, fearing.

He is the dark side.

He wants her to be afraid of him. Rey supposes she may be afraid of him. But of what he might do. The people he'll hurt. She knows the extent of his power. And he knows very well too. To behold such power, Rey pondered, she'd be afraid of it, of herself.

The name of kylo ren should be filing her with anger, but it filled her with pity. Pity for the boy who is now dead who believed he wasn't strong, and everything put in front of him wasnt enough.

He wants the whole galaxy in his hands.

And her.

She is very well aware of his desperation, the need to capture her. To train her in the dark ways of the force, but for as long as she lives, Rey will put him down. And one day, she knows when they confront once again, she'll be left with two choices. He knows that as well.

Rey watched the sun set, meeting the peaceful ocean. And she breathed in deeply the smell of the ocean. It made her feel alive. And at peace. She no longer is reminded of her parents.

She's not at Niima Outpost. And there's no sand.

The wind brushed along the side of her face, blowing her hair lightly in its direction.

And Rey suddenly knew, what she had missed. All of those years on Jakku, years of salty tears and lonliness, she never let go of the very rope who hurt her. She didnt want to give up hope, that maybe someday, her parents will be back.

When she was on Jakku, she'd wonder how life would be if maybe she wasnt abandoned. She wished to know who her parents were. Where they are. Do they miss her? Did they simply leave her with no cause? Or perhaps, she wasnt enough. And again, Rey feels like a nobody. Only another worthless life wasting away among the sand planet.

She felt an odd sense of someone watching her. And Rey sighed.

"You must not let the past change who you are now."

Master Luke stood silently beside Rey. And he watched the sun drown in the ocean. The sun was a lovely, vibrant orange. Rey was aghast. She had never seen such beauty. Neither so much green.

Luke sighed. "Focus on the present. Come, it will start getting cold soon."

Rey nodded slowly, and she sneaked one last glance at the disappearing sun, and she followed Luke back in the cave.

As Rey sat quietly in her bed, she feels a foreign prodding in her mind.

Rey.

She suddenly stood up. She recognizes that voice anywhere. The very voice that sparks anger inside her.

Kylo Ren.

How intelligent, scavenger, he spits out. And Rey's blood boils.

Get out of my head, she scowls. You do not belong here.

I know you better than you know yourself. Come to me, Rey. I'll give you anything you could possibly want.

Leave me be, she spits out.

How feisty, he growls, and his tone angers her. Fumes her.

Yes, hold onto that feeling. Let it burn through your very soul. Let it consume you.

Flashback

How can she hear him in her mind?

'We have a bond.' He replies to her thoughts, and she feels his lips curl up. 'Don't tell me you now have figured it out?'

Rey feels a spiking anger. How? How did it come to this?

'Fate.' He says slowly.

'Fate, oh don't tell me we are what, soulmates? You are delusional!' she shots back.

'Exactly,' he replies. 'Soulmates, if you want to put it that way.'

Rey's face falls, as she barely manages a small squeak. 'What?'

'Fate. We are meant to rule the galaxy together. 'Kylo says softly.

Rey snaps the connection shut, and she feels a spike of anger from him.

"Rey?" Luke calls softly, and Rey's head snaps up, and sees Luke standing a few feet away. His face is normally impossible to read, but she sees a genuine look of concern across his face.

"It's nothing," Rey sighs. "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Luke remains silent. A flicker of disbelief crosses his features. And she knew Master Luke wouldn't believe such a lie, but he let her be. Until she's ready to open up.

"Rest well. We will commence our training tomorrow."

As Luke leaves quietly, Rey drifts off to sleep in the darkness.


End file.
